onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Blast! Whitebeard Pirates
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Conditions1 = | Quest2 = Blast! Whitebeard Pirates: Drizzle | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Blast! Whitebeard Pirates: Rainstorm | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 8 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = only | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Blast! Whitebeard Pirates: Thunderstorm | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 8 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = only | Experience4 = 5553 | Beli4 = 24212 | Title4 = Iron Rule | Manuals4 = | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last of the four difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*When the secret boss does appear, there is a 100% chance of it dropping. Drop rates Links need updating, remove this sentence when they are correct *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Blast! Whitebeard Pirates FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This FN need you to bring all INT unit. So you can use any good INT captain (Vista, Towel Nami) and pair them with Friend Ray. Better don't bring any slasher since Izo will reduce their attack. If you have a high-level team, double Whitey Bay captain is enough to simply burst through the level. You can stall as long as you need before Blamenco so you can use her special to get rid of the Despair. For Izo, try to have atleast one turn delayer (E.g: Mr 3, Foxy). Use the Thousand Sunny and any special that deals damage to all enemies. (I barely can't finish off all enemies with Vista 5000 damage and Sunny, I think you can do it if you have about atleast 10k damage to all enemies). Some important enemy: Namule: need to hit 2 great before you can damage him. Izo : Will random orbs (?- need to confirm again), forces you to attack him and after 2nd turn will reduce slasher attack for 99 turns. Blamenco : Despairs both your captains for 2 turns and puts up a 99 turn status immunity. Next turn, he will change all your slots. Recommended Captains Coming soon. Recommended Support Units Coming soon. Recommended Sockets Coming soon. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Coming soon. Team Builder Helper Coming soon.